Merry Christmas, Link!
by Symetrical8
Summary: Join our green glad hero on his next challenging adventure... the holidays. He is faced with Christmas Shopping, an annoying fairy, and worst of all: Social activities.


Link sighed, sure, he loved the holidays but WHY did Zelda have to throw a gigantic Christmas party every year? Heck, she'd even invited Gihrahim, of all people! _At least she didn't invite Ganondorf... oh, that's right, SHE DID! _As our dear hero contemplated the sanity of his princess, Navi worriedly hovered around his head. She feared that Link was slowly being driven insane by Zelda's Christmas Cheer Sparkles (they were literally EVERYWHERE.)

"Hey."

"Not now, Navi"

"_Hey."_

"Navi, I said not now, I'm trying to buy Princess Zelda a Christmas gift!"

"...You've been trying for six hours."

"Shut up, Navi."

Navi was hurt. Her Link didn't want to listen to her! Oh, how tempted she was to say her famous line: 'Hey! Look! Listen!' However, fearing this would be the final straw for our irritated hero, Navi refrained. Instead, She decided to fly in circles. Around Link's head.

Link new Navi was trying to be helpful, but she was seriously annoying him right now. The Hero sighed again, almost giving up on finding a suitable gift for the princess. Then, he saw the perfect gift in a stall across the rode. Excited that he had completed his quest, Link purchased the gift and headed back to the castle in a good mood. There was only one person who could have ruined Link's mood, and this person just happened to decide that annoying our hero was a good plan.

"Oh Link!" Link stopped in his tracks. _Crap. _Link thought, _Just what I need right now..._ The mystery person wrapped an arm lazily around Link's shoulders. Link turned his head to come face to face with his dark alter ego. The anti-hero smiled and said, "Linky-poo! How nice to see you here today! Did you buy me a present?"

"No, Dark, leave me alone."

"You didn't get me a present?"

"If I did, It's none of your business, now sod off."

"I don't wanna!"

Link massaged his temples, trying to fight the impending head ache. "Dark, I don't have time for this. Please, just Leave me alone." Dark reluctantly let his alter ego go. But, as Link walked away, he shouted, "Bye, my darling Link! Until we meet again, Gorgeous!" Link sighed for the thousandth time that day, and kept walking.

When Link got back to his chamber in the castle, he dropped his gift for the princess on the floor and flopped on his bed. He deemed it a wise choice to take a nap. He'd need the rest for this evening...

Navi watched Link sleep for awhile, then deciding he was sound asleep, she went off to do secret Navi stuff (gift shopping for a certain hero).

* * *

Link awoke several hours later. he found Navi sleeping quietly in his hat (he'd taken it off before falling asleep. He shook his hat lightly, waking Navi. "Hey, Look, Listen.." The fairy said sleepily. Link smiled at Navi, as much as the fairy annoyed him, he still loved the little ball of fluff.

Link changed into a slightly less rumpled tunic and slightly less muddy boots. Deciding he looked presentable enough, he went to join the holiday festivities, only pausing to grab the small sack of gifts he had purchased for his closer friends.

When Link reached the party grounds, the wasted no time in finding the people whom he had gifts for. He found Dark with little difficulty. After the seen in the market, Link had decided to indeed give a gift to his annoying alter ego. Dark absolutely loved the new belt Link had bought him, for once he would own clothing that wasn't black! (The belt was a light red color.) Dark proceeded to give Link a pair of bright green earrings (only after telling him at least four times how fabulous the belt was and how he would wear the fantastic accessory everywhere as a symbol of Link's love).

Even though Dark was a bit strange (after quitting the whole evil thing, Dark seemed to become a weirdly flamboyant person) He wasn't _that_ bad.

Link then proceed to find a few of his Goron and Zorra friends, giving them all their gifts. Link needed to find couple more individuals after that, and after carefully avoiding Girahim, the only gifts he had left give were the ones for Navi and Zelda.

Link finally caught Navi, as her constant circling made it hard to get ahold of her. Then he gave the fairy her gift. Navi squealed in joy at the fluffy pillow that had 'Navi' embroidered on it in blue. Link had decided to go with this gift because he was a little tired of finding bits of sparkles in his hat from Navi sleeping in it. Now, Navi could nap on her pillow, and not shed sparkles all over our Hero's hat. Navi gave Link a set of healing potions in varying flavors, including Maple syrup flavor, Ginger Snap Flavor, and Sparkle flavor (what ever that was).

It took Link awhile to find Zelda. Since she was the hostess of the party, she was pretty busy with guests. Link finally found her talking to some friends of hers. He pulled her aside, a little nervous as he wasn't sure she'd like the gift or not."

"Link!" Zelda greeted happily, "Enjoying the party?"

"Yep!" Link lied (he hated parties and all kinds of social events) "I.. uh, have a Christmas gift for you.."

"That's so sweet of you, Link!" Zelda Hugged him Lightly. Link coughed a bit from the Christmas cheer sparkles Zelda always seemed to be emitting during the Holidays. "Here you go... I hope you like it, Princess."

Zelda's eyes widened in delight as she opened the small box. Inside was a simple silver chain that bore a golden trifler pendant with an intricate pattern engraved on it. Zelda smiled widely at her Hero and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Link!"

Link nodded at Zelda. He didn't really have any clue what to say in this situation. He began to mentally panic for a bit, until Zelda was swept away by some other friend of hers, and Link was left alone.

Navi giggled behind Links hat, and began to sing, "Link and the princess sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I.."

"Shut up, Navi!"

_Christmas Cheer Sparkles for all! We all wish our Green clad hero luck this holiday season, as he is too socially awkward to deal with it! Hope you liked the __story, dear readers! _


End file.
